Our Saber Love Story
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: RoLu one-shot for rolu love them. Hope you enjoy!


It's already been a year since I joined Sabertooth. My best friends and almost-brothers, Sting and Rouge brought me to the guild when I ran into trouble in Hargeon. Sting was the one who retrieved my keys for me under the reasoning that "I was cute, so he decided to help." I remember laughing and said my thanks.

Rouge was a similar story except I barely heard his soothing voice. I remember falling asleep on his shoulder when he convinced Sting to bring me to Sabertooth. Sting said he was blushing the whole time.

"Well you would too, if you had a pretty girl like me sleeping on your shoulder." I countered at him.

"You're right. I would be blushing if I had a pretty girl like you sleeping with me." He smirked.

"That's not what I said pervert!" I growled and chased Sting around the station when we stopped.

I remember Rouge training me with patience rather than Sting's horrible ways of teaching me how to use basic caster spells. I remember Rouge's hands on my shoulders as he sat behind me on the ground.

"Focus your magic, Lucy." He had said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was practicing the Thought Projection spell. It was the only one I still had trouble with. I released the magic into the air and pictured myself. In my mind I was wearing my green tank-top with beige shorts with a red ribbon in my hair. I opened my eyes to see myself standing there with the exact outfit on. I pumped my fist in the air when I was able to keep the projection there for an hour without breaking a sweat. "Did I do well, Rouge?"

He blinked at me. Then he did something that shocked me. The corners of his light pink lips twitched into a smile. I've never seen him have any other expression on his face except blank. "You did great, Lucy. I'm proud to be the one to teach you."

I stared at him. We both leaned closer to each other. Our lips met only briefly before Rouge sat up to tell me that Sting was coming back. I admitted to myself that I was disappointed that our kiss was cut so short, but I knew I'd have to give Yukino all the details later.

Sting even today can't believe he missed it. That was six months ago. Since then, Yukino has played cupid by putting me and Rouge in the most awkward situations.

Once she locked us in a room with a bunch a candles. Rouge blinked at the door when it slammed shut. I laughed nervously and sat down on the ground pulling one of the candles to me. I liked the warmth of it. Rouge followed suit and leaned his back against mine holding a candle of his own.

"Lucy," He said.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, Rouge?"

"I think I love you."

Those five stupid awesome words made my face hot. I laughed nervously. "Did I hear you right? I think I did but I can't be sure…"

"I love you, Lucy. I felt like you should know. You don't have to do answer it."

I looked him in the eyes. "Rouge."

"You don't have to force yourself."

"Shut up for a minute, Rouge!" I pressed my lips to his. "I love you, too."

Ever since then we were dating, during the Grand Magic Games. He was the reason won against Flare, because in Sabertooth, you get excommunicated if you lose. I don't want to never see Rouge again.

Three months later, Rouge proposed, with Master's permission of course. Master had become like a father to me. He was very protective of me, Yukino, and Minerva. We were the girls of the guild after all. Right now it's been a few weeks after Rouge's proposal. I was walking down the aisle with Master giving me away. Rouge was dressed in an all-too-black suit with a red tie. Even though the tie stuck out, it somehow fit in. I was in a white dress that fit my curves perfectly. I was wearing the bracelet Rouge had given me two months after I joined for my birthday. Sting was next to Rouge, wearing the same suit, but with a white tie. Yukino was in a short baby blue dress that stopped at her knees with matching y blue heels. The moment was perfect.

I stood in front of Rouge with tears of happiness building in my eyes as he took my hands in his. I smiled at him, he returned it tenfold.

"Ahem, we gather her today, to celebrate the joining of these to people in holy matrimony-"

"Cut to the chase, pops. We ain't got all day," Sting yelled at the priest.

"Do you, Rouge Cheney, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He squeezed my hand.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Rouge Cheney to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Rouge, without hesitation, pulled me swiftly into a kiss. The guild cheered for us. We were happy and no one could stop that.

I apologize if that was horrible! That was the first RoLu I've ever written. Well let me know if you liked it! -SFL


End file.
